


Waterlogged

by Juli



Series: Days of Summer [28]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli/pseuds/Juli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a sudden storm, Arthur and Merlin are seperated from their hunting companions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waterlogged

**Author's Note:**

> I'm counting down the days of summer with a ficlet a day in August.

Arthur Pendragon was not a happy man. He was aware that he lived a life of privilege, but with that privilege came responsibility. Ever since he was a boy his father had been grooming him to rule Camelot. It was a lot of pressure, but Arthur was determined that he not fail his people – or his father. The long hunts he took with his companions didn’t just provide food for Camelot’s tables, it was a way for him to relax and have fun in a way that didn’t tarnish his father’s perception of Arthur’s dedication to the realm.

The latest hunt had been meant to be an overnight one, but with the entire group. Unfortunately, an unusual storm had caught them by surprise. One moment they’d been pursuing a particularly wily boar, the next the trees they’d been amongst had begun to whip in a strong and dangerous wind. Between dodging branches and sheets of rain, the hunters had become disoriented, which eventually caused them to become separated.

Arthur had found himself with only Merlin at his side. Despite the cracks of thunder and lightning hitting all around them, Merlin had managed to stay on his horse, even though he was far from a skilled rider. Every time that Arthur had turned to check on the younger man, Merlin’s lips were moving. No doubt the servant was praying and Arthur couldn’t fault him. It was a fierce storm indeed.

Eventually, as if by magic, they found a cave to shelter in. It was perfect, being big enough to include the horses. At first glance, Arthur had thought the cave empty, but upon a second look. Found that there was enough logs and deadfall that they would even be able to have a fire to keep them warm and dry them out.

They’d each had a change of clothing in their saddlebags, which had come through the deluge only moderately damp. Arthur had dressed himself many times in front of Merlin, sometimes with Merlin’s help. It was rarer for him to see the younger man dress and he tried very hard not to stare as all that milky white skin was revealed. Realizing that he was close to putting them both in a difficult position, Arthur had gallantly turned his back on Merlin and reminded himself that he was a knight. Noble behavior was a requirement. 

There was nothing the two of them could do but wait for the storm to blow out. Arthur was frustrated and worried about the friends that he’d become separated from, but he was a soldier first and foremost. Arthur knew to take advantage of sleep when and where he could. He’d advised Merlin to do the same and then promptly rolled himself in his damp cloak and fell asleep.

When Arthur woke, he was pleased to see sunshine coming in through the mouth of the cave; the rain was over. The light revealed that Merlin was curled up asleep near him and Arthur took a moment to admire how it played against the sharp panes of Merlin’s face. It struck him then, as it did during odd moments, how beautiful his servant was. He was fairly certain that Merlin was chaste, although Arthur didn’t know if that was by the young man’s choice or not.

The thought of Merlin in another’s arms sharpened Arthur’s frustration. That, combined with the forbidden nature of Arthur’s admiration for Merlin, caused him to need to lash out. Unfortunately for Merlin, he was the only target and an easy one at that.

“Wake up, lazybones.” He poked at Merlin’s side with his foot. “The storm’s over.”

Merlin moaned, but obediently sat up. As he did, he winced and put a hand to his back. “I take back whatever bad thing I’ve ever said about my pallet back at Camelot. Compared to a cave floor, it’s more comfort than I deserve.”

Arthur swallowed heavily as Merlin proceeded to stretch; the younger man could move his body in truly magical ways. “We need water. Go fetch some.” In their mad flight, the last hurdle they’d crossed was a large stream.

Stopping his movement, Merlin looked at him with utter disbelief. “You’ve got to be kidding. Didn’t you get enough water last night?”

“It’s not the same.” Arthur reached over and grabbed his water pouch. He tossed it to Merlin. “Water, Merlin.”

Merlin gave him a wounded look, but Arthur held firm. Lately it seemed his reactions to Merlin were all over the board; he needed a few minutes to compose himself. With a final huff, Merlin exited the cave. From the tenor of the murmuring he did under his breath, Arthur was confident that, at the moment, Merlin did not return his regard. With any luck, Arthur could be unpleasant enough that the servant never would.

Arthur closed his eyes, wanting desperately to center himself. He realized that the horses were restless, so he led them out of the cave. Once outside, Arthur looked about him, dazed. There were trees down everywhere. It was miraculous that he and Merlin had stumbled across shelter; he could only hope that the rest of his companions had also safely weathered the storm. Arthur tied the horses to a tree, loosely enough so that they could forage their breakfast. Arthur turned to go back to the cave, determined to ransack his saddlebags to find something for he and Merlin to do the same.

There was a shout and then a loud splash. Arthur’s legs were moving before conscious thought could direct them. “Merlin!”

He ran in the direction of the stream, belatedly realizing that the storm had swollen it almost to the size of a river. It was easy to see where Merlin had approached the bank – there was a wide swath of mud where the bank had given away, no doubt destabilized by the rain.

“Merlin!” Arthur’s eyes frantically searched the river, but to his dismay, there was no response to his shout. For all the times for Merlin to keep silent . . . . 

Arthur ran along the banks of the stream, in the direction the water was running. He became more frightened with every step, but the fear propelled him. A few moments longer and Arthur saw a familiar blue tunic floating downstream. Arthur put on a burst of speed, managing to get ahead of where Merlin was drifting. A tree had fallen partially into the water and Arthur scrambled across it. He barely was in position when Merlin floated by. Arthur made a mighty grab and snatched the younger man’s collar, stopping his movement.

Bracing himself, Arthur pulled and heaved, managing to get Merlin out of the water. “You. . . are . . . . definitely. . . . heavier. . . . than you look.” 

The prince panted as he lifted Merlin over his shoulder and slid back across the tree, working his way towards dry land. Once there, he gently lowered Merlin to the ground and put his head against the younger man’s chest. “Don’t do this, Merlin.”

Working quickly, Arthur put his mouth over Merlin’s and blew in. He had fantasized about having touching his lips to Merlin’s, but not in such a life and death situation. He definitely had never imagined Merlin’s lips being so cold and lifeless. One breath became two, then three. By the time Arthur was beginning to panic, Merlin started coughing. Grinning like a fool, Arthur turned Merlin to his side, happy to see the younger man coughing up water.

“That’s it, get it all out.” Arthur allowed himself to show tenderness as he patted Merlin on the back, offering both encouragement and reassurance.

“Arthur?” Merlin looked up at the prince and Arthur could see a bruise forming on Merlin’s forehead. He must have hit it when he’d slid into the water.

“It’s all right, you’re safe now.” Arthur, lifted Merlin from the ground and held him against his chest. It was purely to help the younger man breathe better, or so he told himself.

“The bank gave way beneath me.” Merlin coughed again. “That’s all I remember until I woke up. . . . with you kissing me?”

“That wasn’t a kiss.” Arthur corrected him. “That was the breath of life. Surely, living with a great healer the way you do, you’ve seen the technique before.”

“Oh.” Merlin sounded disappointed. “The breath of life.”

It was stupid, even more foolish than Arthur often accused Merlin of being. Still, having nearly lost the younger man, Arthur couldn’t help himself.

“This,” Arthur declared solemnly, “is a kiss.”

He bent his head and pressed his mouth to Merlin’s again. Merlin sighed and leaned against Arthur, opening his mouth to allow the prince better access. Arthur plundered it until he realized that Merlin was struggling for breath. Not wanting to cause Merlin any more distress than the near-drowning had already caused, Arthur reluctantly released Merlin’s mouth.

“Let’s get back to the cave.” Arthur suggested. “Maybe the clothes that you were wearing yesterday are dry by now.”

“Arthur?” Merlin touched Arthur’s arm as he tried to peer into Arthur’s eyes. 

Smiling gently, Arthur brushed a lock of wet hair off of Merlin’s face. “I think you’ve had quite enough water for one day. We’ll go back to the cave so you can get truly dry. Once you’re recovered, we’ll start looking for the others.”

“And maybe do more kissing?” Merlin looked heartbreakingly hopeful.

“Definitely more kissing.” Arthur assured him.

Arthur stood awkwardly, bringing Merlin to his feet with him. Slowly, in deference to Merlin’s near-drowning, they headed back towards the cave. Arthur knew his duty, to his father and his country, and that it would be to dismiss Merlin from his service and never think of him again. Still, seeing Merlin come so close to death, had hade Arthur realize that he had a duty to himself as well. What kind of king could he be if he denied his own heart?

He wasn’t sure how he’d manage it, but Arthur knew that he would find a way to have Camelot and Merlin too. But, first, he had a very bedraggled servant to dry off - and maybe kiss again.

~the end~


End file.
